


Baby, it's Dark Outside

by rozyroe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Gen, oohhh boy, this is so cheesy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua and Terra across the stars. banishing darkness where ever the journey of life takes them. kh secret santa 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's Dark Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Anna! [ Oceannic-waves ] i hope you have a wonderful holiday and enjoy this gift as much as i did making it!  
> ( and yes the title is a parody of baby it's cold outside, shush )  
> Grammar Mistakes are all my own.

**01.**

“Oh, Terra...”

Her grip on him was almost soul crushing, but he let it be. He was just so glad that she was here and glad that he was finally himself again. Though he was not whole, neither was she and they seem to fit almost perfectly together.

(He was still missing. A chip in their puzzle)

“I knew you could do it, chase away the darkness “she spoke to him in a soft voice, he could barely here her with her head tucked into his neck like it was but that was okay. After so long just tapped in an abyss on both ends, they deserved a little time to themselves to just hold on.

They were in Yen Sid’s tower, a place that was as close to familiar as they could get for the moment. Aqua had told them what she had done to their Home, what she had to do to keep Ventus safe.

The reminder that there home was gone bring a pang to his heart and he tights his embrace just a little. It would be long now, Riku (once small and seemingly cocky Riku now looking to Terra with a accepting sense of understanding) told them, that Sora ( a savior they thought, one that could bring Ventus home ) would return to wake Ventus.

They knew there was another battle ahead. That the darkness in them would fight, challenging them to return to its water, but they would fight back. For they would not let the darkness take their time again.

\--------

**02.**

He hummed in contentment at the fingers combing themselves through his hair. Long digits brushing away stray hairs and flattening fly-aways.

This moment of calm lasted till he opened his eyes. Blue meet blue as he gazes upon Aqua’s face above him but the expanse of inky black above her head sends him into a sense of panic. Aqua is quick to shush her voice fond and soft.

“I know it’s confusing but we’ll get through this alright? “

She tells him the truth. That while she was able to free him of Xehanort she was not able to save them both from falling into the realm of darkness, that Ventus too was lost, heart broken and body laid to rest. Everything feel apart and he could not do anything about it.

He feel hot tears on his cheeks at her omission of what occurred.  Her hands on his face smoothing out worry lines and cupping his cheeks to hum softly. He knows they should form a game plan that they need to leave this place as soon as possible. For now however he had to regain himself from the loss of their old life, take him to accept that things will never be the same again.

Aqua is here though, so the start of picking up the pieces is already here.

\--------

**03.**

“Don’t give in to 10,000 years of darkness Terra! “

She is yelling at him again, only this time it is not with fond annoyance but rather heartfelt desperation that spurs her on. Her Lightsaber is drawn, the crystalline blue forming shadows on her pale face. His own (a vibrant green that did not match the darkness that swirled around him) is drawn as well, pointing by a taunt muscles arm that begins to shake.

He knows of his faults, his destiny for greatness, and his family curse for darkness.

She does not care for any of that, Destiny was a guiding path for sure but not the absolute power over one’s soul (only the force could be such a thing and even then that does not sway over the power one’s own will) and she would be damn if she let terra think that.

“Don’t you understand Aqua? the darkness is all I can be!”

His voice is raspy, his eyes flashing a brilliant gold for a moment before become blue once more. The darkness was not truly a part of him, just the shadow of his family’s curse looming over him, ready to take and choke.

“No I don’t Terra! If it was your destiny why not take to it sooner? Why do you not simply strike me down and be done with it! “

This was what he was waiting for, a confirmation of all his Hope’s in a sentence. He knew deep down that he could screw destiny and move on but the wait of such past as his family’s was too much, such dramatics seemed to be the only way things ever could move on as far as his name went.

“Because love seems to conquer all, Aqua.”

\--------

**04.**

Oh god how did it come to this?

He had gone off the deep in and now Aqua was bound to a wheelchair for him. He had been stupid going to the wrong part of town just to get into a fight, to let go of some anger fueling his veins.

Of course Aqua followed him and ended up taking a bullet for him because he was stupid.

Yet she did not blame him one bit for what happened, despite being the one who could not walk ever again (less there be some advancement in the near future that he would give anything for, to fix his mistake)

He asked what he could do for her, he begged her even for a way to repay her for all he has put here through. She simply takes his hand in her on her lap eyes determined and says one simply word that would shape the rest of his life.

“Stay.”

\--------

**05.**

It was the simply things that brought them together during the early days of their training under Eraqus.

They were young, still foolish is a lot of way ( something she grew out of, something he seemed to do more with as the years went on ) doing things that younger kids usually did.

Except there version usually involved something much more…..Dangerous.

It was that day that Terra knew that poison her like hell but he was glad to have saved Aqua from such a fate. Her voice was shrill as she cried out for their Master and she cried when Terra was taken away.

Still she ended up doing there when he woke up, his eyes that could once not see slowing gaining light back into then, shapes blurred and distorted.

She was humming again ringing out a cloth over a basin before placing it on his burning forehead.

“Aqua?” he called out softly, his voice not entirely calm.

“Sh.” She laughed a little despite herself “I’ll make sure the darkness stays away.”

\--------

**+1**

He awoke to sobbing.

For once it was not himself, crying out in his sleep to the shadows that warped his dreams but rather came from the women sleeping next her him. Her body was tense, eyes screwed shut as if that would cut off the phantom’s she was seeing.

He sat up turning to face her. His hand where on her cheeks, soothing words pooling from his lips to calm her storm. She never fully awoke for his menstruations but calmed none the less. He gave a sigh and laid back down again.

He wrapped her in his arms, hoping to act as a shield to keep her nightmares away, her body curled against his and he gave a content breath into her hair and closed her eyes.

He didn’t not quite sleep that night, always listening to her breathing, ready to keep her own darkness at bay like she has done for him so many times in the past.


End file.
